Mom Landgraab
|filhos = }} Mom Landgraab é uma Sim de The Sims Bustin' Out e The Sims para consoles que vive em SimValley. Em ambos os jogos, Mom Landgraab é dita como a mãe do Sim do jogador. The Sims (console) No The Sims, versão console, Mom é caracterizada uma mulher idosa que vive sozinha (até que o jogador se mude) em sua casa, e seu ronco pode ser muito incômodo. Ao contrário de The Sims Bustin' Out, Mom é jogável em The Sims (console). Aparentemente, uma vez que o jogador se muda para sua casa, Mom espera que o jogador seja o seu tipo de "escravo pessoal". Se você pedir a ela para fazer qualquer tipo de trabalho (incluindo cozinhar, limpar, etc.), ela irá se recusar, colocando a carga sobre o Sim do jogador ("Eu não sou uma empregada doméstica, (Sim)!"). O jogador pode deixar a casa dela, depois que ele(a) já tenha terminado as tarefas de Mom até ele(a) pegar "emprestado" §800. Ele(a) pode então passar para a morada da Mimi Landgraab ou Dudley Landgraab (dependendo do plano de carreira que o jogador escolhe antes de sair da "Mom's House"), onde ele(a) é esperado(a) para limpar toda a confusão deles e comprar melhorias para a nova casa. Mom periodicamente visita a casa, mas pode ser bastante cruel para o seu Sim por tapas, insultos e provocações deles. Raramente ela vai trazer algumas flores em um vaso para o seu Sim (clicar sobre elas irá resultar na opção "limpar"). Mom se casa ao final do quinto nível com Malcolm Landgraab, deixando sua mansão para o jogador desde que ele/ela tenha uma maior família (dois filhos e cônjuge). The Sims Bustin' Out Mom é caracterizada como uma mulher mais velha (ou pelo menos parecer ser). Ela usa uma máscara verde facial, juntamente com um roupão rosa e chinelos de coelhinho rosa. Ela é a mãe do personagem do jogador, e Mom é a ex-madrasta Mimi e Dudley Landgraab. Através de várias queixas, também vemos que a Mom é a ex-mulher do infame Malcolm Landgraab, é desconhecido se ela é a mãe de seus filhos. Ela vive em uma casa de campo catita, cercada por fazendas. Ela, ao contrário de seu antecessor, é muito mais agradável e gentil com Sim do jogador. Mom vai cuidar do seu Sim, mas quando se trata de postos de trabalho em torno da casa, ela pode ser uma preguiçosa. Esta característica também é associada com o banheiro nos olhos da Mom, como ela é conhecida por esvaziar sua bexiga na cozinha. Quando o primeiro jogador começa a jogar, ele(a) é levado(a) para um ambiente de boate e deve beijar ou Peter Tutti ou Candi Frutti (dependendo do sexo do jogador). Mom aparece fora do que parece ser ar rarefeito, e palestras Sim do jogador, porque Malcolm está roubando o seu motor de scooter. O jogador é então transportado de volta para a casa da Mom, onde ele(a) deve preencher um conjunto de cinco objetivos pré-decididos, incluindo encontrar um emprego. Este é um grande nível para levantar algumas habilidades antes de tentar uma carreira. Curiosidades *Mom, juntamente com Dudley e Mimi, são os únicos Sims adultos que não podem desenvolver habilidades. *Embora afirma-se que ela é a mãe do jogador, o status dos pais não foi incluído em The Sims. No entanto, já foi em The Sims 2 e The Sims Histórias. *Além disso, mesmo na era The Sims 2, não é possível - sem truques - para ter um adulto ser pai de outro adulto. No entanto, é possível se um adolescente crescer para adulto, enquanto o pai ainda é um adulto. Se um adolescente cresce enquanto seus pais são ainda adultos, o adulto atual continuará sendo filho dos seus pais. *Embora Mom aparenta ser uma pessoa idosa, ela é uma adulta. Isto é porque o estágio de vida idoso não aparece em The Sims, mas sim em The Sims 2 e The Sims Histórias (menos Histórias de Bichos). *Embora ela seja a ex-mulher de Malcolm, ela não pode se casar em The Sims (console). Se o jogador tenta se casar com ela, o jogador receberá uma mensagem informando: "Desculpe, mas eu já estou comprometida. Experimente um dos Sims na Rua Livre 1, 2 ou 3". Mesmo vale para todos os outros Sims que não vivem na Rua Livre. *Em ''The Sims Bustin' Out, se a estação de rádio estiver ligada na estação Techno, Mom pode se prender dançando por horas ou mesmo dias. *Ela é mencionada em The Urbz: Sims in the City quando você se muda para o seu novo apartamento e will.i.am diz que Mom deu §300 para mobiliá-lo. *Mom pode ser ouvida chorando pela sua casa várias vezes e uma mensagem na tela aparece, dizendo: "O que eu fiz para merecer isso?" ("What did I do to deserve this?"). Galeria Momlandgrab.JPG|Mom Landgraab em sua casa em The Sims (console).